Unlikly love, Untimely death
by cagalli89
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT DONE BOOK 7! ok now that thats cleared up. this is a Lupin and Tonk's fan fic. i'm not gonna say any more then that. and i don't wanna here spoiler complaints cuz i warned you. summary inside. read and review.


I just finished reading the 7th book. So DON'T READ this if you AREN'T FINISHED THE 7th BOOK. You won't understand it and it'll ruin the ending! I've warned you twice so I don't expect to hear complaints about spoilers. Anyway as amazing as the book was I couldn't help feeling that Tonks and Lupin's death was to rushed and unexplained. So I decided to write a one shot of my own theory on how they died. Though I'm adding a bit at the beginning when Teddy is born. I'm a major Lupin fan girl! And I love Tonks and Lupin together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. Naturally. And the lullaby lyrics are from the song "lullaby for a stormy night" by Vienna Teng. She's a brilliant pianist and singer so check her out if you like the lyrics to the song.

Remus arrived at his mother and father in law's beaming. Taking off his cloak he walked into the house enjoying the warmth. He didn't know if it was the fire whiskey, the enthusiasm of his close friends, the birth of his beautiful son, or all of the above; he just could not seem to stop smiling. Actually smiling. Something he felt he hadn't done in so long. He only wished he could thank Harry more for knocking some sense into him.

Rushing to the bedside of his beloved wife he couldn't help asking. "How's he doing? Is he ok?"

Tonks smiled. Remus couldn't help noticing how serene she looked. Holding their delicate baby in her arms with such care. It was almost odd seeing the young, clumsy, tough, auror look so much like a mother. He had to admit, he was a little worried about how she would handle the baby with her reputation of being so terribly clumsy. But she handled the baby as if were the finest, most delicate, crystal glass.

"It's normal for newborns to cry Remus." Tonks smile grew wider. "Come on now. Your supposed to be the calm one." And he almost laughed at the truth of her words.

Remus had never seen her hair a brighter pink. Looking into her face he realised just how lucky he was to have her. While still wondering why on earth she had chosen him. He looked at his son who now had deep green hair. Which had only changed seconds before from a bright orange when he was fussy. And he couldn't help comparing his son with a muggle mood ring. Something Mr. Weasly had told him about when he noticed Tonks's mousy hair last year. It being a reflection of her mood after he had turned her down.

Their happiness seemed to fill the entire room. Making everything seem brighter and happier then it should be. But they held on to the happiness like a security blanket. With so much death and sadness already behind them, and much more to come, it was a relief to be able to forget it all. To celebrate the coming of life instead of the leaving. But Tonks knew what was ahead. And it worried her. Shaking her to the core. And she struggled to keep two particular thoughts from her mind. 'How much time would either of them have with their knew baby.' Or even worse, 'How much time did their new baby have'. Because should Harry fail and Voldermort come into full power, the offspring of a blood traitor and a werewolf had no chance of survival. And the fact that both were part of "the order" wouldn't help either.

"I love you." Lupin stated simply. Tonks lost the morbid train of thought she was following and blushed a little. His love for her always amazed her. Almost as much as her love amazed him.

She leaned closer and kissed him. " I love you two."

"Everything will turn out ok Tonks. There's nothing to worry about." Remus said trying his hardest to convince her.

"How can I be so sure? And when the time comes to fight what will I do then?" she asked him.

"Tonks." He said, tired of the subject. "I'm not going to argue with you again. I told you, you should be here protecting our son."

"Oh please. Don't start all that women should stay home while the men go and fight. It's a load of sexist tripe. I can protect him better out there with you!" She said frustrated.

"Do you realise what it would do to me if something should happen to you?" He asked. " It would kill me Nymphadora!"

"Don't you Nymphadora me!" She said roused at the use of her first name. Her hair becoming the deepest red. A fiery halo crowned on her head. "We should be fighting together to protect our son! Fighting to protect each other. Doing as much as we can for the other. That's what love is. Willing to give up anything for someone. Even our lives. And I am prepared to give my all to protect you and Teddy!" She finished a little breathless.

Immediately her hair changed back to it's bright pink, and her voice became soft and comforting when she realised Teddy was squirming and fussing from the noise she was making. And she began calming him down till he drifted asleep. When she looked up she saw the hurt and worry on Lupin's face. Realising he was only worried for her safety she said. "I can't promise to stay here when the time comes to fight. But I can try to stay with Teddy for as long as I can. But the second I feel that something's wrong I'm coming to help you."

Lupin sighed letting the subject drop. He looked Tonk's over. "You look a bit peckish dear. Are you sure you wouldn't like a little chocolate? It might raise your spirit's a little."

Tonk's laughed hysterically at her husbands one solution for any emotional problem and accidentally woke Teddy up from his little nap. "Er…sorry. I think you should know now, my little teddy bear, I'm ridiculously clumsy."

Lupin smiled. "Don't worry you get used to it…after a while." He said in a mock whisper to the baby. And Tonks gave his shoulder a playful swat.

Tonks and Lupin brushed the painful thoughts away. Putting the war, Voldermort, and everything else from their minds. In this moment they had everything they could possibly hope for. And in this moment, they were prepared to pretend everything was ok. So that if they found themselves near death. They'd have something wonderful to think about as they went. They would die knowing that their final days held happiness, hope, and love. All the things lord Voldermort would never experience; and could never take away from them.

---------------------------------------------------------

Tonks was worried. So worried, in fact, that twice she had attempted to put Teddy's diaper on backward. But she couldn't help herself. Not when Lupin was put in so much danger. Having left for Hogwarts to fight and protect it. She was never one to stand on the sidelines. To be protected and not to protect made her restless. The worst part was not knowing whether Lupin was alive or dead. Her hair was a deep black, her son having decided to mimic his mother had a small patch of black hair on his head also. She had a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

She looked down at her beautiful son. Tonks knew what she had to do and she didn't like it. Didn't like it at all. But she had no other choice. She couldn't sit here and wait for Remus's death. If she had even the smallest chance to save his life she would use it and fight beside him. She looked up trying to hold back tears while hoping her son would forgive her in the future if things went badly.

Rain began falling against the windows. And when she looked back into Teddy's face she began to sing him a muggle lullaby her father used to sing for her when she was a little girl.

_"little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

_for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight_

_well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_and I hope that you'll know..._

_that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning_

_everything's fine in the morning  
the rain will be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning"_

She smiled ruefully at the irony in the last line of the song. Would she be here in the morning…?

----------------------------------------------------------

Tonks ran. Ran faster then she could remember. Pushing her body past it's limits. Repeating the same lines over and over again in her head. 'He's ok. He's fine. We'll both be ok, for Teddy.' She ran through Hogwarts toward the front lines outside. Looking for Lupin, having only just got there and frantically asked Harry where he was. Her heart beat faster pushing adrenalin into her veins. She was blocking spells from all directions as she ran and throwing some at nearby death eaters to help other fighters. But there was just so much going on that she couldn't help them all. And she just couldn't stop to help. She needed to keep racing toward Remus.

As she drew closer to the entrance, she realised that the doors would be kept closed. She drew around, blew the glass out of the nearest window and jumped through it. The fight outside was just as fierce as inside, if not more dangerous, for fear of getting crushed by a giant was on everyone's face. Frantically she looked about for any sign of Lupin. Red and green flashes were coming from every angle, and all around her people were injured or dying. She silently prayed none of them were Remus. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw wolf like flash of billowing smoke. Turning toward it she saw that it was a large werewolf. She ran towards it knowing that Lupin couldn't be far from it. It almost seemed to recognise her and lead her to him. As she went she noticed more people she recognised fighting for their lives. Including an excited blond boy who looked much to young to be fighting. She remembered seeing him when she'd been guarding the castle last year. Colin? She thought she'd remembered them calling him.

"_Expelliarmus_!" She shouted at the man he was fighting hoping to help him get away. But Colin kept on fighting. She would have stayed but she needed to continue looking for Remus. The werewolf had stopped and waited for her and continued on his way when she caught up.

Looking around Tonk noticed him. Lupin was fighting a large muscled death she didn't recognise close by, and by the looks of it Lupin was struggling. There was a large bleeding cut running from his moustache to his chin and a large bump stood defined on his head. His left arm hung limply at his side. Her heart nearly stopped when she noticed the death eater's mouth form what looked like the word "Avada.." but before he could spit it out Tonk reared her wand back and shouted "_Avada Kedavra" _fasterAnd a stream of green light flew from her wand and hit him squarely on the chest.

Lupin searched for his protector and Tonk shouted "Remus!" Turning around Lupin saw her. And the sight of her sent his heart flying, before it sent it falling.

"Nymphadora! Leave now!" He shouted angrily. Though he had to admit that he was glad she was here. She had saved him. And the sight of her reminded him of why he needed to fight harder and harder.

"No!" She yelled back at him. Despite the fear, she was smiling widely. "I told I would stop at nothing to save you. To stand by you. And to fight for you. I'm sorry. But I love you too much not to be here. Teddy will be safe with my mother. And should something happen, at least he'll grow up with the knowledge that his parents were fighting to protect him and the world."

Lupin smiled back and they ran to each other with their arms open. But that's when Tonks noticed the death eater behind him. And everything happened in a flash. The death eater had already sent a flash of green light toward Remus's back just as they're arms had reached each other. Screaming "NO!" and grabbing him tightly, Tonks swung him around so that it was her back toward the curse that was sure to kill her. As realisation hit, Lupin fell to his knee's holding his now cold and limp wife.

She was gone before he'd even gotten the chance to look into her eyes one last time. And he felt a searing pain in his chest as though it was lit on fire then suddenly frozen. A lump grew in his throat and tears sprung to his eyes before comprehension had even hit. Tonks was dead. And she would never come back. Holding her tenderly in his arms he leaned over her and shook with anger and sadness. If only she had stayed at home. But then he asked himself what he would have done in her position. And understood that this had been her only option.

"If only it had been me!" He sobbed. Though his words were herd by no one. Being thrown into the wash of cries and bangs coming from all around him. "Why would you die for me. You were worth so much more then I." Then he spoke no more. His sobs shaking him to hard for him to speak.

"Oh don't take it too hard mate. Nothing personal. Just business. She was a pretty lass though wasn't she? Though the pink hair was a bit much. Odd. She doesn't look much like your type either." It took a second for Lupin to realise someone had been talking to him. Then another second for him to make out what the death eater had said. White hot rage rose up from his stomach.

"_Avada kedavra_!" He screamed without a second thought. He was blind with rage and began shooting spells off at any death eater that dared come near his dear, dead, loved one. But he didn't notice the death eater sneaking around behind him. And in a flash of green light his life was also ended. He fell back beside his wife, who was wrapped in his arms. Gone before he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was an image of him, his wife, and his son. Happy, warm, and completely contented to stay with each other forever. But that would never be. The battle continued around them as if nothing had happened.

Eventually their bodies were taken inside Hogwarts by loving hands and watched by red puffy eyes. Their friends stood around, stared at them, and felt the weight of their loss. A brilliant teacher, long time friend, loving father, and husband. A brave auror, irreplaceable presence, loving mother, and wife. A werewolf and an metamorphmagus; such a very unlikely pair. Both brought together by love. Then torn apart by hate. Both lay under the clouded grey sky of the great hall. Both destined to be reunited in the afterlife. They would be forever remembered as two of the bravest warriors that ever fought for freedom, peace, and love. And their son would grow up with the knowledge that they were more then just loving parents. They were hero's.


End file.
